Sam Fails to Finish a Love Story
by samtana
Summary: With the war over, there's nothing to keep Aang and Katara from each other. Nothing... except one very important character. You'll never guess. Or maybe you will. Kataang, Sukka.


Let me know what you think. Rated T because there's some romance. Just playing it safe. It's really not that much worse than anything on the show.

I don't own Avatar. I'll put it back where I found it, I promise (devious smile).

**Sam Fails to Finish a Love Story**

Everyone cheered as the five friends stood arm in arm at the royal palace. All the warriors who had fought bravely in the unending war were finally seeing their dreams of a peaceful world come true. A boy in a wheelchair and his eyebrow-less father next to a muscular man with a goatee hollered gleefully. Warriors dressed in blue and holding strangely bent spears clapped enthusiastically, some cheering, some crying. Only Toph's parents were still and speechless, unable to believe that their blind daughter was one of the best fighters the world had ever seen, not to mention a gifted instructor. People embraced all around the courtyard, hugging those who had once been mortal enemies. It was finally over. The plot had been resolved.

The heroes stepped forward to greet the crowd but Aang was pulled back as Katara tugged on his tunic. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, beckoning him away from the group. They walked off to a deserted wing of the courtyard where no one could disturb them. She turned to look at him once she was sure they were alone.

"I liked your speech," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly, reflecting her gaze.

"I am so happy today," she said, her eyes darting away from the young monk. "This war has made the world so hurt and I am so happy to be here to see it all end."

"I am, too," said Aang, his eyes planted on her smile. "I am so relieved that I can finally tell people that peace is here."

"I'm so glad this moment is finally here," she said.

"So let's go share it with all our friends," said Aang, taking her by the hand.

"I mean I am so glad to have this moment to share with you," she said, blushing as she made eye contact. She began to lean towards him.

"Katara," said the monk, closing his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. The love-struck pair leaned towards each other, waiting for that passion-engulfed kiss they had been dreaming of. They could smell each other's skin and knew that their love would finally be sealed, just like the war's finality had been sealed. They wrapped their arms around each other's bodies, drawing still nearer, and…

And…

"And?" yelled Katara.

"What's going on?" asked Aang.

"We should have kissed by now!" she complained, letting go of Aang. "Seriously, why are we stopping?"

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at the ground with my hands fiddling nervously behind my back. "I just can't write love scenes. I'm really bad at them."

Aang let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"We were so close!" Katara cried. "All you had to do was move us an inch closer and we would have been kissing! It's really not that hard!"

"It's hard for me," I said timidly. "I don't know how to do a kissing scene. Usually when there's a kiss I just look away."

"Oh, so you can have us confess our love for each other but you can't have us kiss?" demanded Aang.

"Actually I didn't like that part very much. Look, I just don't know how to do it, okay?" I said helplessly.

"No, it's not okay!" exclaimed Aang. "I've been waiting to share a kiss with Katara for almost a year and now you're telling me you can't write it?"

"Look, it's really simple," explained Katara. "You have us lean in and kiss in youthful bliss or something like that. We can wrap our arms around each other and pull ourselves tight together, the warmth of our bodies pressed against each other making our heads light. Then we can release our lips and slowly open our eyes to gaze at each other longingly. Then Sokka can come in and interrupt us and then Aang can earth bend a wall between us for privacy as we lean in again."

"That's sounds good," said Aang.

"I think I'm going to throw up," I said.

"Katara! Aang!" came Sokka's voice from around the bend. "Come on! It's time for Zuko's coronation!" He entered the area and screamed dramatically, covering his eyes, peeking through his fingers. "Wait," he said, straightening up. "You're not kissing."

Katara sighed. "Yes, I know that, genius."

"Wait, this doesn't make sense," said Sokka, scratching his head. "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be kissing right now."

"Yeah, me too," said a frustrated Aang, glaring in my direction.

"This melon head doesn't know how to write it," said Katara, jabbing a thumb at me.

"Look, guys," I said, "I just have a problem with resolving all the plot lines so neatly all at the same time. That's not how real life is!"

"I don't care what real life is like!" yelled Aang. "I've been through too much not to get this kiss right now!"

"What's going on over here?" said Suki, following Sokka into the area.

"Sam can't write a kissing scene," said Sokka. "Seems like all we can do together is tell dumb jokes until he can figure it out."

"I'll bet Sam just needs to be kissed himself," proclaimed Suki. "That way he'd know how to write about it."

"No, I'm good," I said, backing away.

"I think Suki's right," said Katara. "We need to find someone to kiss Sam so that he could tell our story the way it was meant to be told."

"And it can't be just anyone," added Aang. "It has to be someone beautiful, almost as beautiful as Katara."

"Oh!" exclaimed Sokka. "I know! Princess Yue!"

"Guys, this isn't a very good idea," I stammered.

"Do you really think she'll come down from the moon just like that?" asked Katara, ignoring me.

"I'm sure she wants to see the plot resolve just as much as we do," responded Sokka. "Okay, maybe not as much as you and Aang, but I'm just saying."

I finally put my foot down. "That's enough!" I yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Look, I'll just do what Katara said with the mushy passion stuff, okay?"

Katara shrugged. "Sounds good."

"Sokka and Suki, can you be back here in a few minutes to interrupt them so Aang can block you off with an earth bending wall?"

"Sure thing!" smiled Sokka. "I'll go tell them to hold off the coronation for another few minutes to buy us some more time." He and Suki walked out, Suki pecking him on the cheek. Katara let out a frustrated groan.

"What?" I said. "You don't want a small kiss like that. You want more passion."

"He's right," said Aang, blushing.

"I'm not even in the mood anymore," said Katara flatly.

"I'll see what I can do," I said, following Sokka and Suki into the courtyard.

Aang turned to look at Katara and took hold of her hand, the feeling of his skin against hers causing her to blush. Their eyes met and they knew that the time had come. The love-struck pair leaned towards each other, anticipating the passion-engulfed kiss they had been dreaming of. They could smell each other's skin and knew that their love would finally be sealed, just like the war's finality had been sealed. They wrapped their arms around each other's bodies, drawing still nearer.

"I love you, Katara," said Aang.

"I love you, too," whispered Katara.

They leaned in and pushed their lips together, kissing in youthful bliss. They pulled themselves tight together, the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other, making their heads light from the long-awaited release of passion. Aang cupped Katara's cheek in his palm and a single tear dripped down from Katara's eye onto the back of Aang's soft, warm hand. They can released the contact between their lips and slowly opened their eyes to gaze at each other longingly, Aang falling into the ocean of Katara's radiant blue irises, Katara diving into Aang's stormy eyes, each remaining close enough to touch noses.

"Katara! Aang!" shouted Sokka, walking into the wing with Suki. "Hurry up! It's time for Zuko's coronation!" He froze in his tracks when his eyes fell upon the scene of the two lovers, jaw dropped. The four stared at each other for a moment, then Aang lifted his arm, bringing up a wall of earth with it and blocking off others' view. Aang and Katara closed their eyes and reconnected lips just as the wall rose above their heads.

"Okay," said Sokka, turning back to the main courtyard. "That was awkward."

"I think it was sweet," said Suki, giving Sokka a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, we have to tell them to hold off the coronation a little longer."

Suki walked out into the main courtyard to face their friends once again while Sokka found me sipping a Thai iced tea with my back against a wall.

"How'd it go?" I asked, watching Toph hug her mother.

"It went perfectly fine," said Sokka. "Everything worked out."

"Glad to hear it."

"I did decide not to do that dramatic scream thing, though."

"Good idea," I nodded, offering Sokka a sip from my glass.

"So, what did you think?"

"I hated it," I said, shrugging. "It was insincere and clichéd. But, hey, it's what they wanted, right?"

"They certainly looked happy," said Sokka, handing me a half empty glass.

"What about you?" I asked. "Do you need an over-the-top mushy love scene to make you happy?"

"No, I'm fine with everything as it is."

"Thank goodness."

* * *

Yes, this is told in first person, and that person happens to be me. Samtana. This story is about how I crave Kataangy fluff, the kind Lyralocke is so good at, but I can't do it. I've tried. So I wrote a story about me not being able to write the story. I want to write the perfect romance for these two characters, but I can't write the perfect romance. It hurts me. So you get a strange story like this. Let me know if you liked enough for me to write more like it.


End file.
